Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ultrasonic wave sensing module, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic wave sensing module for detecting objects.
Description of Related Art
Any sonic waves or vibrations having a frequency larger than a highest threshold of about 20 KHz that can be heard by ears of human being, are commonly referred to as ultrasonic waves. The ultrasonic wave has been widely applied in many fields, such as radar positioning, medical diagnosis, or distance measurement. Taking the distance measurement as an example, an emitter may be used to emit ultrasonic waves toward a certain direction. The timekeeping is started at the time when ultrasonic waves are emitted. And then, the ultrasonic waves will propagate in the air, and will be reflected back upon colliding with barriers. The timekeeping is stopped once a receiver receives the reflected waves. Thus, a distance of the emitting location from the barrier can be calculated by a traveling speed of the ultrasonic wave and a time length of the timekeeping.